


Heavy Days

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotions, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. Just a short one shot of reader having a hard day.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Heavy Days

Missions never get any easier, battles in civilian cities are breaking out more and more often. You couldn’t help but let the pain overwhelm you from time to time. Today was one of those days again.

The drop-ship from your most recent mission had been docked for over an hour and you hadn’t even attempted to get up from your seat. Your body begged for food and bed but… you just couldn’t. You felt so much pain and sadness but… so empty at the same time. You stared at the floor not really seeing anything. You were zoned out so completely you didn’t hear the voice calling your name.

“Y/N?” Jesse’s voice washed over you. He carefully reached out and sat one of his hands on your shoulder. “Y/N… Are you okay?”

Okay? No. How could you be? Today half a city had been destroyed in an attack from Talon. All those people, those lives lost, and for what? Nothing came from today but death. You stared up into Jesse’s face hollowly.

“Stupid question, huh?” His voice barely more than a whisper. “Come on, you can’t stay here.” Jesse carefully unlatched you from your seat and helped you up.

“I’m so tired, Jesse… So very tired.” You said leaning against him. He was warm against your skin that felt chilled to the bone.

“I know.” Jesse said and took off his serape and draped it delicately across your shoulders before pulling you back to his side. You breathed in his scent and settled into his warmth.

Jesse walked you to his quarters.

“Come, I’ll make you dinner and you can talk to me if you need to.” Jesse suggested with a small smile. You smiled weakly, your eyes beginning to blur with tears.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
